Jalousie
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: El problema no era que Yukino estuviera celosa, el problema era de quién. Porque la idea de sentir celos de un chico no le agradaba precisamente.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #04 Es mejor así. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Yukino!centric, Rogue/Yukino.

**Extensión: **1101 palabras.

**Notas: **Juro solemnemente que no tiene insinuaciones BL (?) al menos no de mi parte, aquí es Yukino la que piensa cosas raras, no yo (?)

**.**

* * *

**Jalousie.**

A Yukino le gustaba Rogue, era un hecho tan irrebatible como el azul del cielo. Le gustaba desde que pasó a formar parte de ese grupo y pudo ver a través de su mascara de indiferencia, porque Rogue dentro de todo su mutismo fue el primero en buscar que se sintiera cómoda e integrada, y aquel detalle llamó la atención de Yukino. Lo suficiente para que se fijará en él cuando entrenaba, cuando luchaba, lo suficiente para que buscara pasar tiempo junto a su persona, lo suficiente para que acabara enamorándose.

Estar enamorada implicaba muchas cosas, implicaba querer pasar tiempo con Rogue, buscar compartir gustos, llamar su atención. Y ella pasaba tiempo junto a Frosh y por tanto con él, le pedía prestado a Rufus el libro que sabía el Cheney había estado leyendo y... y notaba que no lograba obtener la mayor parte de su atención, porque esta ya estaba centrada en alguien más.

Si Sting no hacía su trabajo de maestro Rogue lo regañaba, si Sting tenía algún problema le pedía ayuda al Cheney, si Sting necesitaba ir a algún lugar le pedía a su compañero que fuera con él. Yukino sabía que eran amigos, y pese a saberlo de alguna manera estaba celosa. Sí, Yukino Aguria estaba celosa de Sting Eucliffe por la relación que este compartía con Rogue Cheney, por tonto que sonara. Y es que Yukino tenía claro lo ridículo que era estar celosa del rubio, pero lo estaba. Porque a ella le gustaría tener la relación que ambos compartían, tan cargada de confianza y de intimidad, de compañerismo. A Yukino le gustaría tener unos lazos así de fuertes con Rogue, y por eso estaba celosa de su maestro, pese a que aquello no tenía porque ser, pese a que aquello era simplemente estúpido de su parte.

Suspiró, contemplando a ambos chicos conversar. Estaba celosa, ridículamente celosa, de la cercanía que el Eucliffe compartía con el Cheney. Estaba celosa de un chico. No quería ser pre juiciosa, pero es que no había nada más patético que estar celosa de un chico. Si por lo menos fuese una chica la que le quitase la atención del mago de sombras no le molestaría tanto, pero era un chico, no obtenía la atención de Rogue por culpa de un chico, y eso sonaba demasiado lamentable en su cabeza.

No sonaría tan triste si el Cheney fuese gay –o tal vez sonase más triste de esa manera, prefería no pensarlo mucho– pero no lo era, hasta donde ella sabía, por lo que simplemente no obtenía la atención del mago porque Sting resultaba más importante que ella.

Se miraba largamente en el espejo a causa de eso, preguntándose cuál era el problema. Quizás no era tan atractiva como pensaba, quizás no destacaba mucho, quizás era demasiado _común_. Yukino no lo sabía, pero que un hombre tuviera más oportunidades con el chico que le gustaba no hablaba bien de su persona (ya aclarado que el dichoso chico no era gay... probablemente).

Se miraba y se miraba hasta que Orga le alegaba porque "¿Qué esperas, qué tu reflejo cobre vida?", y es que vale que Yukino era una mujer y era cosa de mujeres contemplarse durante un tiempo relativamente largo, pero cinco horas ya era una exageración.

–Ni Rufus se mira tanto –comentaba el mago de rayos con calma, para que exactamente tres segundos después el libro que el Lore había estado leyendo impactara contra su cabeza por lo dicho y la insinuación de que él pasaba mucho frente a el espejo.

Yukino suspiraba con más fuerza que antes, luego volteaba levemente apenada.

–¿Tú crees que soy bonita Orga? –preguntaba.

Su compañero se la quedaba mirando, tras lo cual aprovechando el libro en sus manos se acercaba al mago de creación porque

–¿Ayudame Rufus?

El susodicho ponía los ojos en blanco. Vamos, no era tan difícil ocupar un poco el cerebro.

–Sí Yukino, eres bonita –respondía.

Yukino inflaba las mejillas al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

–No lo dices en serio –alegaba.

El mago volvía a poner los ojos en blanco. Vamos, tenía que ser una broma.

–Es que es Rufus –decía Sting entrando al cuarto–, él es una chica en el fondo, ya oíste lo del espejo, por eso no te contesta adecuadamente –comentaba casual.

Casual porque tanto él como Orga solían olvidar que el mago de creación tenía buena puntería, el libro –que Orga previamente le había devuelto– le impactaba en el ojo.

Yukino suspiraba con aún más fuerza para que se oyera a través de los gritos de su maestro, a quien Rogue ya estaba haciendo callar y pidiéndole que le dejase ver su ojo, porque claro, si algo le pasaba a Sting el Cheney no tardaba en aparecer y preocuparse.

Yukino se sentía peor y más celosa, porque el ojo lastimado de Sting llamaba más la atención de Rogue que su persona, vamos que ya ni era el Sting completo, un día las uñas del rubio serían más importantes que su existencia.

Suspiraba con más fuerza, y a punto estaba de volver a contemplarse en el espejo (en una de esas podía completar la sexta hora) cuando Frosh la interrumpía, quien había dejado de jugar con Lector pues este se había aproximado al rubio en cuanto lo vio llegar, dejando momentáneamente solo al pequeño gato verde, que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

–Frosh piensa que Yukino es muy bonita –le decía, Yukino sonreía en respuesta.

–¿De verdad?

–¡Sí! –respondía el exceed–, Rogue también lo piensa –agregaba.

El mago de sombras, que en esos instantes sostenía el libro culpable del ojo morado de su maestro, lo dejaba caer de la impresión. Cuatro pares de ojos se posaban en él.

–Oh –decía Sting, sonriendo con sorna. El Cheney le rogaba a todos los dioses existentes en el mundo no ponerse rojo, los dioses no lo escuchaban–, ¿de verdad? –comenzaba su compañero.

Comenzaba, porque Rogue tenía claro que no lo dejarían en paz de ahí hasta el día de su muerte, la sonrisa de Sting se lo confirmaba. Por eso odiaba a sus compañeros, eran unos desgraciados, solo se salvaba Yukino, quien no le decía nada y simplemente volvía la vista al espejo.

Sonreía.

Tal vez no fuera tan atractiva, tal vez no destacaba mucho, tal vez era demasiado común, pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Oyendo las burlas de sus compañeros hacia el mago de sombras y las respuestas molestas de este, llegaba a la conclusión de que no le importaba.

Seguía celosa, pero estaba bien así, las cosas estaban bien tal y como eran.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye's.**


End file.
